


Hyper Steak

by PaperFox19



Category: Toriko (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Body Worship, Fetish, Frottage, Hyperinflation, M/M, Muscles, Orgasm, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toriko and Komatsu share in some Hyper Steak, it has a very interesting effect on men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hyper Steak

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Hyper Steak

Toriko and Komatsu share in some Hyper Steak, it has a very interesting effect on men.

-x-

Toriko had found some special Hyper Meat, a rare treat from a massive beast. Komatsu worked hard and made it into two big steaks. “Presenting Hyper Steak!” he says happily and raises the pan revealing the thick and juicy steaks.

“Ohhh!” he moaned and began to drool. He clapped his hands together and began to pray. “I give thanks to all the ingredients of the world. Let’s eat!” Both Komatsu and him dug in, the steak was delicious of course. After it was finished their bodies took to the meal in a very special way.

“Whoa!” Komatsu gasped, as his pants became incredibly tight.

“Must be an effect of the steak!” Toriko moaned as his own pants developed even more of a bulge. Both males moaned as their cocks began to grow and grow, their growing pricks rubbed against the confines of their underwear. The clothing made a noise as it stretched to retain the massive manhoods.

Their cocks continued to grow, not just in size but from arousal as well, their arousals pushed even harder against the undergarment. Toriko’s underwear ripped first, hard not to as it hugged his firm rear end. It wasn’t long after did Komatsu after receiving a wedgie by his own penis did the underwear rip off.

Both males groaned, as their cocks continued to grow, their needy hard ons pressed against the confines of their pants. The buttons snapped and the zippers ripped open, but soon the pants were tearing unable to handle the cock pressure.

They moaned as the cocks rip through their pants, sending tatters everywhere, and what remained pooled around their ankles. Both had seen each other naked before Toriko had always been huge, at 11 inches, and Komatsu had a 6 inch pecker, had being the proper word. Now Toriko’s cock was already 22 inches and still growing, and Komatsu was up to 15 inches, also still growing.

The hyper steak seemed to suit Komatsu more, as his cock was growing faster than Toriko’s. The blue haired male’s cock reached 28 inches, while Komatsu reached 26! “Oh wow, what an effect!!” Toriko moans as he runs his hands over his thick massive penis.

“This is crazy we can never wear pants again!” Komatsu gasped out, his penis throbbed off and on.

“No worries I’m sure the effects aren’t permanent, but while we have these huge things….wanna have some fun?” he asked his partner.

Komatsu couldn’t help but smile and he nodded. “Things could get messy.” He pulled off his upper clothing. Toriko did the same revealing his sexy body.

Toriko laid on the ground, his massive prick towering over him. Komatsu climbed on top of him, their massive cocks slid together and they groaned. The boy put his hands on Toriko’s big pecs and began to move his hips, he ground his massive length against him. “Ah Toriko-san!” he moans, the friction and heat between them felt so good.

The larger male planted his feet firmly on the ground and began bucking his hips. Their massive cocks were extra sensitive it didn’t take long for them to cum. “Ahh cumming!” the two cried out as their cum erupted between them, the seed rained down over them.

They were right it did get messy as the two got covered with semen. The spent the rest of the day cleaning up, not wanting to waste, they licked up all the cum off themselves. Toriko licked Komatsu clean first, starting with his feet, licking the souls and between his toes, starting with the right and moving to the left.

He licked everywhere even licking his massive balls and cock. Komatsu moaned when his dick got tongue fucked. Toriko wiggled his tongue into his pipe, and soon left to lick the rest of Komatsu’s body. He licked along his belly and to his chest, after cleaning everything he sucked on the boy’s nipples for good measure. He licked the boy’s pits and continued cleaning everything else.

Once he was done, it was Komatsu’s turn. He licked the cum off Toriko’s face first, going down to suck the cum off his neck, over his massive arms and he went deep to lick his pits. He licked across his pecs to lap at his left pit. He moved lower, lapping up his abs, mapping the design of his body with his tongue. Komatsu slipped his tongue into his navel and the hunter moaned.

After both were licked clean, they got a shower for good measure. Toriko was right, the effects didn’t last forever however Komatsu was no longer 6 inches, he now matched Toriko at 11 inches. The two crossed swords every chance they got, and never wasted a drop. They kept a good supply of Hyper Steak on hand it was good stuff, plus if Toriko ever wanted to bottom he’d enjoy taking Komatsu’s hyper dick.

End


End file.
